Hero of Twilight, The Legend of Zelda (Part One)
by trequor
Summary: Screenplay based off Twilight Princess. Designed to be a two-part movie splitting after Zelda heals Midna. Please be critical of anything and everything that you find inhibits the script. No flames please and remember that each Act will first be uploaded totally rough. Refinement comes after reviews.


ACT I: Scene A

**EXT. ORDONNA SPRING - DUSK**

Water TRICKLING

Three playful, white lights spinning in a circle, a shadowed mask fades in. The lights freeze and then begin turning red as they battle around it. Rusl narrates.

RUSL (O.S)

Tell me Link... Do you feel a strange sadness as dusk falls? They say it is the only time our world intersects with theirs... This is the hour when we feel the regrets and loneliness of spirits gone from this world...

**FADE IN:**

RUSL

I have a question to ask of you Link; I am to go to Hyrule Castle the sunrise after tomorrow. The mayor has tasked me with presenting our village's tribute to the Royal Family.

Link nods slowly.

RUSL

I ask if you wish to join me. Hyrule Castle is a three day journey to the north, on Epona's back. Surrounding the palace is a city immensely larger than our own small community. Beyond that lies the rest of the kingdom, wonderful and dangerous. The road will not be easy, but I ask you if you wish to see our world's wonders with eyes of your own?

Link studies a riverbed rock, throws it SPLOOSH then looks into Rusl's eyes and nods.

RUSL

Very well, then let us rise or evening will be upon us before our neighbours.

Both rise and begin walking into the forest. Link leads Epona behind Rusl. Footsteps CRACKLE on the forest floor. They come to a wide valley and cross a rope bridge, locking the gate behind them. A sign next to the path leading into the town reads "Ordon Village." (TPSM 0:00-0:50)

**FADE TO BLACK**

ACT I: Scene B

**INT. LINK'S HOME – DAWN**

**FADE IN: **

FADO

Link! Link! Wake up, we got some last minute herding to do before you leave. I'm gonna have to cover for at least a week so be real fast-like!

Link looks out window to see Fado shouting with his hands cupped to his mouth. Link waves down and Fado gives him thumbs up and begins walking down the path to Ordon Village. Link grabs his tunic, pulling it over his undershirt and tying his kilt. He buckles the belt and checks his pockets for gear. Link proceeds to descend the ladder to the main floor. He then puts his boots on, and finally leaves with his practice sword out the front door. (KV 0:00-0:30)

**EXT. ORDON VILLAGE – DAY**

**CUT TO:**

He gazes momentarily at the sun rising over the hills, and then turns to Epona for saddling. After saddling Epona, he begins a slow trot into town. As he passes over the small hill, houses come into view. He slows to a walk as he traverses the community. Sera is putting clothes on the line. (KV 0:30-0:55)

SERA

Hello

Children are playing in the pumpkin patch; they stop and turn to Link as he passes.

MALO

Hi

BETH

Hello

TALO

Link will you show us the backlash parry again?

Link smiles and continues riding. He crosses a tiny bridge spanning the smallish creek flowing through Ordon Village. Rusl is teaching his son Colin to fish. Rusl nods to Link, who returns it. Colin has a face of determination as he struggles to do the perfect cast. Now on the outskirts of the village, Link looks over to Ilia sweeping the front porch while her father examines the mail. Just as he appears to tug the reins that way, he hears Fado curse loudly. (KV 0:55-1:21)

FADO

Din damn you get back here!

Glancing sharply away, Link hears Fado shout again.

FADO

Catch that goat!

Dismounting quickly, Link runs forward to the gate. He sees the goat running breakneck towards the village. Link prepares himself with a wide-foot stance, arms in front at the ready. His eyes and lips form a look of concentration.

MAYOR BO

Come on boy, just like I shown you.

The goat SNORTS loudly and makes to run into Link head on. At the last moment, Link grabs it by the horns and uses its momentum to swing it around and slam it to the ground. Mayor Bo WHOOPS and Ilia claps.

MAYOR BO

Woo-wee, now that's how we wrestle goats in Ordonna!

RUSL

Bravo, Link

ILIA

Great job

Link beams at her and is takes one step in her direction when Fado begins running through the hill towards them, gasping for air.

FADO (exhausted)

It's a good thing I got you to watch my back. That goat was so hyped up today he'd probably have run halfway to Lake Hylia before we could catch him. Anyways, I'll need you to come and herd the rest in with me.

Link nods gloomily and follows Fado back up the hill, leading Epona.

**FADE TO BLACK**

ACT I: Scene C

**EXT. ORDON RANCH – LATE DAY**

**CUT TO**

FADO

I'll to feed them oats for the next few days, at least till the storm blows over. Rotten weather for a journey, but I guess the Royal Family doesn't demand tribute every day.

Link finishes herding the last goat into the barn. He dismounts and allows Epona to graze. He and Fado shut the gates and pour some oats into the feeders.

FADO (CONT.)

Great job, they should be fine 'till you get back from Hyrule. I hope that lively #8 don't break out, but I guess that's the price of good cheese.

Fado laughs and claps Link on the back. Then his face gets serious.

FADO (CONT.)

Listen, I know you gotta get ready for tomorrow, say your goodbyes and such. I can finish up here if you want to you know... Mayor Bo's house.

Link face reads surprise before he responds by clasping Fado's arm and WHISTLING for Epona. He mounts her in one smooth bound. Nudging his heels, the horse takes off in a fast gallop.

FADO

Want me to get the gate for you?

Link waves his hand in dismissal. Epona approach the fence without slowing down. At the last second Epona leaps it, but scratches her leg on a post. Links heads back down the hill to Ordon Village. (KV 1:21-1:44)

ACT I: Scene D

**EXT. ORDON VILLAGE – DUSK **

**CUT TO:**

Ilia is walking towards to roadside to meet Link, he sees her and pulls up sharply enough that dust billows and Epona SNORTS.

ILIA

Hello, Link. Father said Fado might let you off early so I thought I'd walk down and let you test an apple or two, the harvest has been unusually good this year.

Links dismounts Epona, patting her neck as he responds cheerily.

LINK

I'd love to, but only if Epona gets one too.

ILIA

Of course, I was mostly talking to her anyways.

Ilia hands Link an apple, he takes a slow bite whilst looking her in the eye. They stare for a moment then Ilia abruptly turns away to feed Epona and apple. Link opens his mouth to speak when she notices the cut on Epona's leg. Ilia spins around to face and yells with gesticulation.

ILIA (CONT.)

How could you? Jumping fences again weren't you? Risking Epona's legs for a bit of sport? And right before your big, important journey!

Ilia pokes Link in the chest with her finger on the last three words. Then she snatches away Epona's reins and marches over the bridge into Ordon proper.

LINK

Wait, Ilia wait! It was an accident!

MAYOR BO (O.S)

Obviously you don't know the first rule of being on my daughter's good side: take care of animals.

Mayor Bo steps off the porch and stands beside Link. Links answer angrily.

LINK

I do take care of Epona. Better than myself sometimes! Why doesn't she see that?

Bo chuckles.

MAYOR BO

If I were you I'd apologize for that cut if you intend on riding to Hyrule on that horses back.

Link sighs and runs off to find Ilia and his horse. He passes over the bridge and Sera points wordlessly towards Link's house. He waves his thanks and marches up the road. He comes up to the bend before his house and sees Talo holding his own practice sword, consoling a crying Malo. Beth glowers at them, but brightens upon seeing Link's arrival.

BETH

I told them not to touch it; I said that they'd get hurt and now just look what happened...!

TALO (interrupting)

It was Malo's fault! He kept going for my fingers so I swung my sword at his hand, but the sissy moved it out of the way so I hit his nose instead.

BETH

It ain't a sword, it's just a stick!

TALO

Sword!

BETH

Stick!

TALO

Sword!

LINK

Enough now, shush up and let me examine his injury.

Link examines the child's nose bleed.

LINK (CON'T)

Doesn't look broken, but I'd let Sera take a look at it. Beth, take these boys home to your Ma and explain what happened. And Talo, give me my sword back for heaven's sake!

Beth nods vigorously and Talo reluctantly hands Link back his property, murmuring to Beth.

TALO

... Told you it was a sword...

Beth sticks out her tongue in reply. Link watches them until they disappear around the bend. He then turns back to his doorstep.

**EXT. LINK'S HOUSE – DUSK**

Link glances around and spies Epona's tack on the tie-rail. He proceeds along the road into Ordon Woods.

**FADE TO WHITE**

ACT I: Scene E

**EXT. ORDON SPRING - DUSK**

Water TRICKLING

**FADE IN:**

Link walks along the forest road, he sees the sparkle of Ordon Spring through the dense trees. Ilia voice is heard INDISTINCT, it becomes clearer as Link approaches silently and Epona snorts the moment before Link turns the final corner and sees them.

ILIA

Yes, Epona I do think Link can be a dolt sometimes... but that doesn't mean we aren't going to forgive him, right? I mean he can be careless sometimes, but he has a good heart you know? He's _somewhat_ smart and brave and loyal and...

LINK

Apologetic?

Ilia jumps up and drops Epona's half bandaged foot. She blushes upon seeing that it's Link, but quickly recovers her scowl and shakes her finger at him.

ILIA

You startled me! Now look what I've done.

Ilia bends down to pick up the bandages, brushing her hair behind her ear as she does so. Link likewise squats down to help.

LINK

I truly am sorry for hurting Epona. It was an accident and I was distracted about leaving and stuff...

He trails off as Ilia motions for him to lift Epona's leg. He does so and her hairs back into her eyes as she rewraps the wound. Her voice is soft when she speaks.

ILIA

It isn't so bad I suppose; it's just a small scratch and Epona's tough, right girl?

Ilia pats Epona's neck as Link gently let's her foot fall into the cool spring water. Ilia lifts her head to find Link's face inches away. Her breath quickens as her hands come together with Link's. She turns her head to the side and speaks.

ILIA

Please... just... just promise me...

Link's fingers caress her chin, gently raising it so that their eyes meet.

LINK

I will come back for you. I promise.

Ilia lets out her breath and they move into a kiss, but hoof beats are heard. Epona NEIGHS and rears up. Three Bulbins ride up and a horn is sounded, followed by screams from the village. Link raises his wooden sword in challenge to two of the Bulbins.

LINK

Ilia get behind me!

He blocks one, then two swings, but is hit from behind by the leader's spear. Through blurred vision he spies Ilia being captured by the others.

ILIA

Link! Help me, help-

Her mouth is bound and the leader regards Link coldly. Attempting to rise, another hit from a Bulbin club knocks him out cold.

**FADE TO BLACK**

ACT 1: Scene F

**EXT. HYRULE FIELDS – TWILIGHT**

**FADE FROM BLACK:**

A lone watcher gazes upon the small Bulbin company trudge along; one of them carries a wolf upon his saddle. The Wolf wears a blue earring and just as the watcher turns from the spectacle to a more interesting subject; it spies a faint glowing triangle upon the Wolf's right paw. The watcher inhales sharply and disappears amid a series of black squares.

**FADE TO BLACK**

_Hello and thank you for reading. Please submit a review containing any criticism or praise you can think of. And thank you to the Guest/First Reviewer who pointed out the difficulty of distinguishing directives. Apparently doesn't allow right-side text (the usual way to type in directives). Bolded text now indicates such text. Exeunt trequor_


End file.
